


coming out

by softkizzes



Series: IT [21]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Coming Out, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkizzes/pseuds/softkizzes
Summary: “Okay, um,” Richie starts, “I’m not really good at this, but- but I have something really important to share and before I say anything, I just want you guys to know that if you don’t wanna be friends with me anymore after this, thats fine.”He looks down at the ground and he can feel all their eyes on him and he says, “I’m gay.”//
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh (mentioned), Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: IT [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431349
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	coming out

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this cause i came out to my mom today !
> 
> She was super supportive which was really good an i lov her 🥺

He takes a deep breathe.

“Okay, Losers,” Richie announces to the six around him, “I got somethin’ to say, so listen up,” he uses one of his voices, a general-ish voice that startles Ben out of staring at Beverly. 

He looks around, swallowing hard but his eyes land on Eddie.

His boyfriend gives him a reassuring smile and Richie feels butterflies swarm in his stomach, twisting and turning so hard it makes him want to vomit. But in a good way, he thinks.

“Okay, um,” Richie starts, “I’m not really good at this, but- but I have something really important to share and before I say anything, I just want you guys to know that if you don’t wanna be friends with me anymore after this, thats fine.”

He looks down at the ground and he can feel all their eyes on him and he says, “I’m gay.”

To Richie, it feels like the world has stopped. Like he’s said something that has surprised the universe into not moving.

Nobody says anything and his heartbeat pounds in his ears and it gets louder and louder as the silence goes on.

“That’s great, Rich,” Ben breaks the silence, “We’re really proud of you and we will support you no matter what,” he says, like the sweetheart he is and Richie looks up, meeting all their smiles, well half smile in Stan’s case.

He looks over and Eddie is beaming at him.

He hops up, rushing over to Richie to tackle him in a hug, making Richie make an “oof” sound.

“I’m so proud of you, Rich,” He hears Eddie whisper, “I love you so much.”

Richie grins, hugging Eddie as tight, turning them away to press a kiss against his temple.

“Group hug!” Richie hears Bev shout and feels four pairs of arms hug him from behind.

He feels the last set of arms when Stan trudges over, wrapping his arms over them.

Richie feels like he might cry as the people he loves tighten their arms around him, hugging him close.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments?
> 
> I appreciate each and every one of them 💕


End file.
